


【异坤】01:18（pwp）

by Eeeeevica



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeeeevica/pseuds/Eeeeevica
Summary: 两个小机灵鬼的故事





	【异坤】01:18（pwp）

“你昨天喝的太醉，摔在了酒瓶上。”室友用手背碰触他的额头，瞳孔躲闪语气里却满满都是歉意。“怪我，不该让你喝这么多的。”

这理由有点牵强，蔡徐坤歪着脑袋“唔”了一声。实际上除了大腿根部的滞涩感和后方的肿痛外他好的不得了，甚至罕见的做起了绯色的梦。

室友还站在原地，呆得像跟木头。蔡徐坤瞥了他一眼，自顾自地掀开被子捞了地上的长裤往身上套。

他的胸口倒是白皙，除了略微红肿的乳首干净的赏心悦目。后背，颈后臀肉却是遭了殃，在他看不见的地方，青青紫紫的咬痕吻痕指印异常明显。

惊心动魄。

裤子有些大了，松松垮垮挂在腰间。裤脚也坠在后跟上盖着地板，只留下一部分脚趾，白嫩的，娇小的，用了些力气蜷缩起来按压地面。

让人有想要抓着脚踝去亲吻的快感。

王子异垂了眼用余光看他换上衣服，蔡徐坤套了件白棉T恤，胸前两点乳尖挺着还未消肿，隔着布料透着红，说不清的情色。

他觉得口渴，一种熟悉的炽热顺着腰脊袭上喉咙将他烧的想丢了理智。将他可爱的室友拴上锁链，锁起来，从此迎接自己的只有沙哑可爱的淫叫和张开的，溢满白浊的大腿。

“我……先去洗漱了，给你带了早餐。”

王子异将话语丢在床榻上，转身离开了房间。

落荒而逃。

是他把喝的醉醺醺的小队长抱回房间的。夜晚时年长的哥哥兜了几罐啤酒回来，本来是偷偷的却被眼尖的弟弟看到，嚷嚷着好东西不能吃独食。做哥哥的拒绝不了便把决定权交给队长，而蔡徐坤许是也馋酒了，点点头全作答应。

弟弟们欢呼着找来一次性纸杯分好，不知又是谁点了一堆宵夜和气泡酒精饮料。碳酸饮料和酒精混合更容易心生迷醉。王子异有心想提醒，偏过头却看见室友一杯饮料已经喝完，牙齿磕了米白色纸杯轻轻叼了，笑得甜软腻人。

只是一杯应该不会出事的吧。

王子异瞧着蔡徐坤状态还好，低头想与他说些什么。却被人靠着贴了过来，索性周围人也是不胜酒力，三三两两瘫成一团。没人去在意角落里发生了什么。

“喝醉了吗？”室友将他嘴里的纸杯拿下来，倒了温水又送到嘴边小声哄了叫他一口口喝了好醒酒。蔡徐坤眼睛睁的圆，眸子里又拢了层雾。半晌才晓得接过杯子，小口小口呡着喝了。

“好像是有一点醉了。”

“只有一点点哦。”

许是小队长醉了酒的状态太过乖巧，男人顾及着周边瘫软成一团的队友们没说什么，却还是忍不住拉过人虚虚抱了在唇上印下一吻。

“好孩子才有奖励，现在该休息了是不是？”

到被抱着回了卧室放到床上的那一刻蔡徐坤也没有彻底安静下来。

他也乖，不吵不闹。抱着室友的枕头不松手，嘴里还咕噜咕噜吐着小泡泡自己玩。一会自己装鱼装着累了，又支了身体朝着刚从浴室里出来的王子异坐好。

“我想喝水了。”蔡徐坤大概醉了酒之后的年龄只有三岁，小家伙真的像是听从了老师的训讲，提要求时的动作一板一眼又可爱的不行。王子异重新倒了温水给他，蔡徐坤看了他一眼，摇头晃脑就是不接。“太热了。”

王子异平日里就催着他多喝些温水暖暖肚子，蔡徐坤手脚更凉一些又是过敏体质。关系还没定下便寻了借口将人哄到自己怀里去暖手脚。他从未被蔡徐坤突然伸进衣服里的小手小脚吓到过，而小家伙也不过是笑着嘟囔好热也没提出过异议。

男人眉头皱起来了，小队长抱着他的枕头笑嘻嘻的抬起脸来。

“太烫了你要喂我吗？”

嘴角有来不及吞咽的水液落下，大片大片的把蔡徐坤穿着的浅灰色T恤打湿了，水渍和着黑色的布料衬得隐在宽松睡衣下的锁骨都变得尖锐起来。男孩倒是没觉着，小口小口等含在嘴里的水都吞咽下去了又躺下来喊困。

王子异不过去浴室打湿了毛巾的空当，回来便看见小家伙摊了小肚子躺着呼呼入睡的场景。

就这样也不忘抱着自己的枕头。

男人动作轻，大手抚上被暖绒毯子包裹住的毛栗色小脑袋。小声唤了也只是嘟嘟囔囔的回应，这才放下心去动作。

宽松的睡裤被拉下露出白嫩臀肉，扒开两瓣软肉是软软还在开合像是有呼吸的粉色肉口。前些日子蔡徐坤忙碌的工作刚刚落下一个段落，回来当天连晚饭都来不及吃便埋在被子里睡了。王子异回来时还惦念着室友在微信里半是埋怨的说自己腰酸背痛哪哪也不舒服，等到回来时候又看见了呼呼大睡的小猪。心里又是酸软又是心疼。

帮忙按摩着胳膊大腿等关节，见小猪睡得浑然不觉男人嘴角带笑，俯下身叼了后脖颈的薄肉用牙齿细细地磨。

这一动作，就磨出了火。

那印记几天没下去，还好有头发挡着。每每在房间里见了蔡徐坤摸头发，王子异的心都要提个半截。

小家伙如今也是睡得极甜，浑然不觉自己身上的布料已经被拉的极高。他翻了身，将长方抱枕斜斜搂了靠着当枕头，侧躺的时候柔软布料擦过挺立的乳尖教的他轻哼。

下一秒翘嫩乳果就被手指挑着逗弄，指尖指甲被修得齐整，乳首被隔着指尖的甲片搔弄，被刺激地红肿发胀。

蔡徐坤在睡梦里隐隐觉得什么，伸了手来抓，查觉着没什么动静了又无意识的自己挠了挠胸口，觉得痛了又皱了鼻子，翻过身侧着睡了。

王子异靠在床头看着他的动作想发笑，又怕吵醒了他生生憋住了，只摸了他的头发分指慢慢从发顶梳到发尾。

许是过了很久，等到室友呼吸逐渐平稳，王子异才敢低了头亲吻，揭示开始了下一步的动作。

食髓知味，男人手指挑开睡裤发现白色内裤已经有了半透明的印记，欲望借手指的动作探了身子。被碰触的瞬间，马眼轻轻一颤吐露清液。

手掌模仿性交动作，借由满手的滑腻环住柱身上下套弄，端口小孔也被拇指指尖快速摩擦，冠状沟同样敏感，不过搔刮三两下，便颤动着想要射精的前兆。

王子异撑起身体压向他，咬住上唇亲吻。男人自知不能太过，牙齿叼住唇肉磨了磨，手上快速套弄了教他释放后便停了下来。

小家伙胡乱将毯子用脸拱开了，双颊红扑扑的全身都透着粉，门牙抵住下唇咬着还带着笑，不知道在做什么梦。

许是什么好梦吧，会梦到我吗？

王子异低了头像在思考，手指却借着精液当做润滑在肉穴周围一点点按着。穴肉被揉的酸软，不过一指破开进入就绵绵缠上来泌出水意。又加了一根指节伸进穴肉，两指分开搅弄按压着肉壁一寸寸的摸着肏弄软肉，小家伙睡得太沉，只有欲望还精神地站着。

手指交错着在肉穴里搅弄，肠肉吃的开了便又送了一根指节，指间带了水液进出发出暧昧水声。

男人仍在细心扩张，不觉睡梦中的室友耳朵尖已是通红。

他觉得能吃的下了，便换了欲望。肉头抵了入口处磨蹭，周围全是被前端沾染的一片水意后才顶进去。肉穴裹着，软软缠上来又裹着吸吮，主动着催生出积累快感射精的欲望。

男人没忘记自己这是叫做趁人之危，眼瞧受害者大腿细细发着抖，王子异克制想要肆意操干的冲动，挺腰将阳具缓慢地操到了底。被彻底填满贯穿的实感让小家伙浑身颤抖，这次男人没有落下他微微挺直了腰。

王子异握住他的性器，用手指轻轻揉搓顶端又用拇指抵住前端的小口。稍显空闲的手掌托住他的臀肉，欲望缓慢抽出再插入，后穴完全被撑开，穴肉边缘隐隐套了白，他盯着把自己全部吃进去的地方，鼻息越渐加重。

男人鼻尖冒汗，插入时肉腔里的软肉绵绵地包着，任由他搅动肏弄，抽出时又紧紧地将阳具夹住，随着力度的加重，肉腔深处的水液也被带了出来，滑腻的液体黏在穴口被拍打成白沫。他伸手沿着穴口摸了一圈。

小家伙像是被这个动作取悦到了，腰肢颤抖的厉害，欲望也随着滑动抵着男人皮肤流下滑腻痕迹。

他真敏感。王子异抓着他的大腿向两边压，摆动腰胯快速地挺动肏弄，下身阳具挺到深处后只抽出来一点，腰肢摆动的节奏变得密集，龟头抵在敏感腺肉上磨，臀部迅速地小幅度抖动。

小家伙被硬生生操射出来，肉体之间碰撞的动作没有停下，阴茎一下又一下地撞到穴肉的最深处，抽出时只留前端，全根吃进去后还会左右摆胯，搅弄里面已经湿透的穴肉。

许是太过刺激，全身湿透的小队长紧闭的眼睛眨了眨像是要醒过来。男人僵了身体不敢动作。

好在只是闭着的眼睛动了动，疲累的小家伙又陷入了睡眠之中。

蔡徐坤洗漱好出现在小餐厅的时候，王子异还在厨房里热牛奶。

小队长也不客气，抓过一旁软垫放在坚硬餐椅上。小脚晃着准备接受投喂。

半个包子被费力咽下，王子异正准备递过去牛奶杯子，就看见室友眨巴眨巴眼睛，神色无害的冲着自己笑的软甜。

“昨天没带套吧，清理了没啊？”

“不戴套的话，我会肚子痛哦。”


End file.
